Dreamer 2
by spikey666
Summary: Used to b called Dreamer on NC-17.....Angel gets the perfect oppitunity....Spike has chip,Buffy in collage and wiv angel and angel is living in his mansion...*please Review!!!* (changes to chap 5) UPDATED!!!!! CHAP 7!!!
1. potions

His hand brushed against her cool skin, sending shivers up her spine. She turned to face him, smiling, he bent down reaching for her lips, gently parting them and entering his tongue. she gratefully accepted him, giving back what he wanted. He continued to kiss her before proceeding down her cheek, down her jaw-line till he met her neck, pumping with blood, veins throbbing. He began to suck it at first, receiving small moans from the back of Buffy's throat. Blood drizzled down her neck, as Angel bit deeper and deeper. Buffy strained to get away from him, his firm grip tightened around her body, restricting her movement, she struggled harder but it was no use..  
  
*******  
  
Buffy woke grabbing her neck instantly. Yet again this week she had dreamt the same dream, always ending the same. She lay still, listening to the wind outside, thinking about Angel sat alone in his cold mansion. She rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to think of other things apart from Angel, slowly she drifted back into a fitful sleep.  
  
*******  
  
A cool breeze crossed her face "Damn Window" she grumbled rolling over and looking up towards the window. Sat at the side of her bed was Angel, again he brushed the piece of hair from across her cheek.  
  
"Hey" he smiled stroking her cheek.  
  
She leant into his hand. "what are you doing here" she smiled back wanting him beside her.  
  
"Cant I pay my girl a visit?" he smiled. She moved up, making space within her bed for him to get into. Angel didn't need asking twice. He slipped his boots and coat off and slipped under the quilt with her, taking her up in his arms, kissing the top of her forehead.  
  
She moved up the bed towards him kissing him deeply. He sensed her arousal and wanted her rite there. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "its ok Buffy, we can" he kissed her again more forceful this time. "What do you mean?" she asked back. He pulled away and taking a small bottle out of his coat pocket he held it up for her to see. "This potion allows me to have...Complete Happiness without turning me" He raised his eyebrows cheekily at her. He drank the deep blue liquid straight down, a light bitter taste lingered in his mouth but Buffy soon sorted that out.  
  
She rolled on top of him kissing him hard, entering her tongue in and out, tasting him and tracing the lining of his mouth. As she kissed, she slowly undid the buttons to his shirt, slipping cool hands inside, stroking his amazing body. Angel wanted more. He reached for her nightie ripping it off and cupping both breasts in each hand slowly explored them with his tongue, driving Buffy insane. They rolled again, Angels hand slide up the inside of her thigh, instantly she opened them enticing him to enter. He placed one finger inside, exploring her, feeling her tight warmth. He watched her face as she cried out pushing her hips towards him wanting him deeper.  
  
She moved forward taking the button of his Jeans in his hands and ripping them from his body. She took up his erection in her hands and gently squeezed and fondled it. Angel couldn't take it. He grabbed her, lifting her up into his lap, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her slowly, causing a cry to erupt from Buffy's throat. She dug her nails in as he pumped into her, slowly at first until the need was too strong. He built up until he was fucking her so hard he constantly cried out her name. He slid his hand down into her curls and manipulated her clit as she rode him, he felt her nails dig in harder and harder as she began to cum. he stroked her back with his other hand feeling her warm skin soft beneath his cold touch. Both screamed as they came together for their climax, both bodies glistened with sweat. They rolled onto their sides. He stroked her hair out of her face her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. She snuggled into his warm, muscular chest and gently drifted to sleep, his hands entangled in her hair. He watched her sleeping peacefully, not actually believing that he was free to do whatever he wanted with her. He bent down and kissed her forehead lightly before shutting his eyes as sleep passed over his exhausted body. 


	2. Oppitunities

Angel woke the next morning suddenly realising he could no longer leave the house. He looked down on the sleeping blonde beside him, re-calling the night before. He smiled to himself, thanking fate for letting him bump into the old sorceress, Jetta otherwise he would not be sat where he was now, looking down on the women he loved more than anything in the world.  
  
**************************  
  
"So he accepted the potion??"  
  
"Yes Master" Jetta's voice squeaked high below the echoing boom of her master's. "He trusts me Master." Jetta cowered beneath the leaders tall frame as he slowly drew closer, pacing the ground in front of her.  
  
"Desimus, We bring him to you.."  
  
"Ah yes the Childe" Desimus looked down at the black clad figure lying before him on the cold concrete of the factory.  
  
"Get off me you sodding Bastards!" the bleached vamp protested as he received another kick. "Wankers.." he cursed watching them step back to allow their master to come forward.  
  
"Spike! Been a long time!" Desimus walked forward his white coat skimming the ground behind him.  
  
Spike rose to his feet and brushed the rusty dust from his leather coat and putting it back in place on his broad shoulders. "Desimus" he nodded through gritted teeth. "What the bloody hell do you think your doing I was watching Passions and the next thing I no your sodding followers storm in, wreck my TV and carry me off! Now that's bloody well outta order" His strong English accent rang loud within the factory walls.  
  
"well I see you have found something suitable to pass the time away instead of hunting. yes I have heard about your little..Problem." Desimus' eyes glinted with pleasure as he watched Spike squirm under his gaze.  
  
"Now you listen here mate! That's got nothing to do with you!"  
  
"oh but it has my friend.what if I could.help you with that problem?" Desimus paced around Spike looking at his strong physique.  
  
"I am no friend of yours.." Spike warned Desimus "But how could you help me?" he queried.  
  
"I can take away that Chip. I could let all your Dreams come true Spike, once again you could roam free, taking what you please"  
  
"What's the Catch and don't tell me there ain't one coz there's always a catch" Spike stepped up closer to Desimus, eager to be rid of the chip.  
  
"I want you to help Angelus kill the Slayer that's all" Desimus smiled to himself.  
  
"Angelus.Slayer? Wait a sec have I missed something?" Spike looked puzzled but liked the sound of where this was going. Soon he would be rid of that nasty fuzzy feeling down in the pit of his stomach aimed directly at Buffy and to top it all.. He could get rid of the chip once and for all..  
  
"Well he should b Angelus in about...8 hours." Desimus threw his head back into an evil laugh.  
  
Spike watched thoughtfully finally deciding to take Desimus up on this offer of a lifetime.  
  
*********  
  
Angel slowly woke Buffy, not really wanting to wake her from her peaceful sleep.  
  
"What" Buffy rolled over to face Angel, smiling when she met his beaming face.  
  
"Wakey Wakey, time you got up, you got College remember?" he looked down at the girl he loved more than ever as she grumbled and stood, stretching up before moving forward to the Window. She opened the curtains and looked at what a beautiful day it was.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!" Angel yelled throwing himself to the floor behind the bed.  
  
"What?!?!?" Buffy ran to his side.  
  
"Curtains = Daylight.. VAMPIRE remember?" he yelled she looked at his smouldering chest.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." she looked at the deep burn mark that ran diagonally down the front of his chest close to where his heart would be.  
  
"Its ok" he reached for his shirt carefully doing up the buttons, then easing his jeans on he looked back at Buffy who looked concerned. "Vampire, always a plus that you heal fast" he smiled reassuring her he was ok.  
  
****************  
  
"you no the way right?" Buffy asked Angel before giving him the last kiss goodbye.  
  
"Yes!!! Now go!" Angel smiled and turned, his black coat trailing behind him as he made his way through the dark sewers in the basement of Buffys house. It wasn't long before he reached his Mansion.  
  
"Ah!" he reached to grab the wall as he fell forwards, a splitting pain in his head. He stumbled forward struggling to stay conscious, the room spinning around him. There was only one time when this happened before. When his soul was taken from his body.. 


	3. Happiness

The Mansion slowly faded away into the distance as Angel fought the Beast inside. A cold voice echoed in his head as another wave of pain hit him. "Angel..you knew it was just time before I would rise again.HAHAHA" Angelus' evil voice rang high in Angel's ears. "you wont win.You know you wont." Angel gasped as if for air as again the splitting pain came from inside.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey Buffy, wait up!" Xander shouted after Buffy  
  
"What you doing here???" Buffy asked spinning around to meet Xander  
  
"just some odd jobs that needed doing, fixing shelves, you know the drill." He sighed, Buffy could tell he wasn't happy.  
  
"Well you better get a fixing!!!" Buffy briefly hugged Xander and then ran down the hallway to class. She dodged the packed corridor full of chattering crowds all talking about their normal lifes, and their "normal" problems..Buffy sighed "why couldn't I be like that" she thought about the previous night. "Maybe my life aint so bad after all" she smiled, while entering her class.  
  
*************************  
  
"Desimus!! Hows it hanging?"  
  
"Oh god...Angelus, your back!" Desimus muttered under his breath.  
  
"Spike? What the hell are you doing here? What possibly makes you think that you could help us?" Angelus smiled to himself scanning the bruised and bleeding body of Spike.  
  
"Piss off peaches" Spike stepped up, inches away from Angelus' face. "the chips is gone Nancy-boy so why don't you just back off"  
  
"That a challenge I hear? Ooo I'm scared spikes gonna beat me" Angelus's sarcastic tone just agrevated Spike more. Angelus' dark brown eyes were soon met by Spikes vamped yellow ones.  
  
"Boys, Step down Spike, there'll be no fighting, you understand me?" Desimus's white frame stood out among Spike and Angelus' dark frames.  
  
Spike turned away with a growl to face Desimus his face mutating back to human.  
  
"So tell me why bleach boy and I are doing here.Oh I should thank you for the whole ' Got the beast back' thing but that would truly kill my reputation." Angelus placed his hands behind his back, patiently waiting for an answer.  
  
"Like your reputation aint already dead Soul-boy" Spike muttered under his breath  
  
"Did he just say something?" Angelus growled  
  
"Now listen you two are going to get along and work together to kill the slayer while I open Draconsga the portal to the worst dimension you can ever imagine." Desimus eyes glinted with pure evil as a smile spread slowly across his thin face.  
  
"You want me to work with that?" Angelus soon vamped already Pissed off.  
  
"Hey! I werent to happy about it either mate" Spike grinned patting Angelus on the shoulder.  
  
" Now I knew you wouldn't do it for free so I bought u back with a soul and allowed you to kill the slayer as you wish, taking what you please at the same time" Desimus quickly tried to calm the situation.  
  
Angleus stopped dead in his tracks. Killing the one Angel loved and getting what he pleased, free at last from the soul sounded perfect.  
  
"FINE! Walk on Spikey!" Angelus turned and left, a cursing Spike at his heels. 


	4. Angelus

Buffy was still smiling at lunch when she met Willow and Giles in the Library. She sat down beside Willow who stared at how happy her friend was. "You just ace a test or something?? Ain't seen you this happy since....Ages!!" Willow digged for clues to her best friend happiness.  
  
Giles looked up from his reading and sensed that he didn't want to know what Buffy was happy about and quickly made his excuses "um need a book...in office...excuse me" he got up and made for his neat office a little way away from the table Buffy and Willow were sat at.  
  
"Willow you're not gonna believe this! Last night when I was sleeping Angel came to see me.. He had this potion with him that meant that.Well we could.you know.perfect Happiness!!" Buffy's smiled widened as she looked for Willows acceptance.  
  
"are you sure he could... you know and not be Angelus?" Panic rose to the back of her throat.  
  
"Yeah he was fine this morning when he left me to go back to his Mansion" Buffy shrugged praying she was right. "although I did have a strange dream before he came to me." she looked to the office. Giles had obviously been listening, he hurried from his office stopping in front of Buffy.  
  
"What happened in your dreams?" He asked concerned  
  
"oh it was nothing much.Had it before I doubt it means anything" his hand brushed against her cheek..his soft lips against hers.. her soft hands against his cool skin..Buffy quickly snapped back to reality. "basically Angel bit me" she looked at Willow who's panic had now risen to a new high.  
  
"w-we got to look into this I m-mean what if its one o-of your slayer dreams?" Willow breathed deeply trying to contain her fears.  
  
"The thing is I didn't feel frightened.." Buffy looked at Giles deciding it was time to leave her Watcher deep in thought. "Well I leave it with you two.im sure its nothing don't go worrying over nothing" Buffy picked up her back and made her way out of the library.  
  
*************************  
  
When she reached Angel's Willows panic rose inside Buffy. The place was wrecked. His large wooden table in pieces, all his lamps and ornaments smashed, his sofa ripped to shreds.  
  
"Angel!! Angel!!" Her voice echoed through the house praying that nothing bad had come to her loved one.  
  
Footsteps sounded behind her as cool hands reached for her waist, encircling her. She smiled to herself and snuggled deeper into the chest behind her. "Angel." she sighed  
  
"No my pet, he was busy, I thought id fill in instead" Spike smirked as he braced himself for a punch across the face.  
  
Buffy spun round thumping Spike hard in the face "Don't you ever do that again!" Buffys eyes flashed with anger and embarrassment as she stared at the bloodied face of Spike.  
  
"Well Slayer just came to tell you that he's waiting for you at the park." Spike grinned before he turned and left, leaving Buffy on her own.  
  
"Damn Vampire should have killed him ages ago" she ran on toward the Park wondering what her lover had in store for her.  
  
***************  
  
She stood alone in the park listening to the light breeze skim through the trees making that eerie sound that most people hated. She liked it. It was comfort to her she often listened to it as she patrolled by night, thinking about Angel.  
  
"Hello love" his deep husky voice quickly dragged her back to reality as his strong masculine body stepped forward in front of her. She looked into his eyes something wasn't right, she couldn't tell what it was but it was there, in his chocolate eyes.  
  
"Hey" she smiled at him as he roughly pulled her close to him kissing her forcefully. This isnt like Angel, she thought to herself as he kissed harder entering his tongue into her mouth, not that she minded. Her small arms wrapped around his waist started travelling up his back to his hair where she ran her fingers through his thick black spikes.  
  
Where's Spike, im gonna kill that stupid bastard if he doesn't get here soon. Angelus looked out behind Buffy as he kissed her, the bleached Vamp stood close behind looking at Angelus, smiling to himself as he walked forward, handing the chloroformed napkin over to Angelus, who was still kissing Buffy, his arms wrapped loosley around her waist.  
  
She felt the kiss deepen as he gripped her harder he titled her head back and smiled. She looked deep into his eyes and saw the malice and cruelty that laid there. She struggled to get away as Spike also stood behind blocking her escape. "Don't struggle lover, you cant get away" Angelus shoved the napkin over her face sending her into a deep sleep.  
  
*******************  
  
~*~ tell me what you think!!!!!! Chapter 5 coming soon...~*~ 


	5. pain

Thick, Dark blood ran from the side of her head as Buffy awoke. It drizzled slowly making its path down the side of her face and onto her creamy shirt. She looked up. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness around her, her head felt as if she been run over by a tow- truck. She felt him there. She knew he was close. She looked into the velvety like darkness that crept around her, suffocating her. She looked upwards. His tall frame stood before her, towering over her small body as she sank into the wall, hoping he hadn't seen her yet.  
  
She tried to lift her arms but found she was chained to the wall, unable to move much. "don't try to get away, lover. No use fighting it now." He bent down his face level with hers.  
  
"You Bastard" she tried to hide the fear in her face not wanting him to see that she was frightened.  
  
His hand reached out to her face, stroking a line up the side of her cheek and across her forehead. She leaned away from him trying to get away from his icy touch. His hand rested on the cut on her head he rubbed his finger into the cut, lifting it to taste.  
  
"Nothing beats the blood of a Slayer" he smirked licking his lips. He continued his journey down the side of her face, across her chest and down to her hip, finally resting on her thigh where he drew soft round circles with the tip of his finger.  
  
His touch was so delicate, so gentle. He knew she liked it. Buffy quickly tried to think of something else to get rid of the burning arousal that was building up inside her. Her mind flicked to Giles and Willow, maybe they were right. Maybe her dream had something to do with Angelus' return.  
  
"Buffy" the whisper was so faint in her ear as he leaned close, so close she could smell him. He placed his hand again on her cheek, but this time she didn't move away from him. His finger traced down her jaw-line pulling her head to face him. He bent down to kiss her, softly entering his tongue.  
  
Instantly he got the reaction he hoped for. Her small hands roamed his chest as he kissed her, small moans erupting from the back of her throat as he placed his hands on her back pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Angel...." He was back in reality. He grabbed her and threw her against the hard stone wall suddenly realising he had no control when he got that close to her, never thinking that Angel's relationship with the small blonde would be connection with himself.  
  
She smiled to herself, realising that he was still attracted to her. She looked at his face, his dark eyes flashed with anger at himself for not realising she would have that much affect on him.  
  
**********************  
  
Spike watched from a distance as Angelus kissed Buffy. "Stupid Wanker" he muttered actually wishing he was sat there not Angelus.  
  
He turned to leave the small secluded crypt, his coat trailed behind him as he made for the centre of town. Time to test the chip he thought to himself as he watched a young brunette make her way over to his side of the road.  
  
"Hello cutie" he whispered as he jumped next to her, walking beside her towards the bronze.  
  
"who are you? What do you want?" she murmured frightened at the muscular blonde that stood next to her.  
  
"Who am I..." Spike pondered over the question, thinking if he should tell her that he was Spike or that he should come up with a cheesy catch phrase like he usually did.  
  
"Im your worst nightmare" Spike grabbed her and darted into the nearby alley, trapping her between him and the wall.  
  
"Take it, take anything you want!" the girl screamed, handing him her purse, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Thank you, I will take what I want." He vamped, biting down on her neck and sucking hard, draining her of her blood instantly.  
  
"Im good, im real good" he smiled to himself, mutating back to human and wiping the last traces of blood from his mouth. "IM BACK BABY!" he walked on, proud of himself.  
  
***************************  
  
Buffy yet again, strained against the chains that held her against the wall. She knew she could not break the manacles but she was making progress with the hook in the wall.  
  
It had been several hours since Angelus had realised that he had feelings for Buffy and since then he had kicked her several times to try and banish the thought of her in his head.  
  
Buffy's ribs ached as she pulled one hook loose from the base of the wall, quietly she pulled the other one out. All she had to do now was to wait until. he came to her again.  
  
************  
  
Spike was full by the time he had got back to the crypt. He had eaten a total of 2 women and 3 men killing 3 people in the process for trying to be hero's and save them.  
  
He wondered in aimlessly into the crypt, half expecting a naked Angelus and Buffy. He looked to the corner where Buffy sat, beaten and bruised. He walked over to her thinking he could have some fun while Angelus wasn't around.  
  
"hey pet" he smirked kneeling infront of her, inhaling her vanilla smell. He leaned into kiss her but Buffy was ready.  
  
With both her chains loose she swung for him, whipping him across the face with the end of the chain, sending him flying across the room.  
  
"Bloody bitch" he cried out, his face stinging from the chain mark across his face.  
  
Angelus ran from the back of the crypt to see what the commotion was. Buffy was stood in a fight stance, her chains dangled from her arms as Angelus stepped closer, lunging at her, trying to avoid the chains.  
  
Buffy aimed high catching Angelus neck she wrapped one chain around him and squeezed hard as he dropped to his knees in front of her.  
  
"Guess what Baby? Slayers slightly pissed off!!" buffy tightened her grip on Angelus as he threw her back her manacles breaking on impact with the wall.  
  
Spike rose from the floor, fully vamped. He was really mad. He picked up a loose chain and swung for Buffy's head as she ducked out of the way, back flipping over a struggling Angelus, coming face to face with Spike.  
  
"Thought you could take advantage did you? Aw poor Spikey cant get me while I'm out being normal so you try when I'm all chained up....pathetic." Buffy mocked swinging at his face, and kicking him behind the knee, tripping him up.  
  
She looked beside her, a heavy wooden table rested against the wall. She snapped off the top left leg. "when you don't have the real thing you gotta improvise" she sighed looking down at Spike beneath her.  
  
"Any last words?" Buffy held the stake above his chest ready to stake him.  
  
"I LOVE YOU, YOU BITCH!!!!" his words rang in her ears as she brought stake down missing his heart, imbedding it deep into his right shoulder. Spike cried out in pain as Buffy rose from her crouched position. "Don't you EVER do that to me again, spike" Angrily she stepped back. "I'll be back for you don't think you got away with it"  
  
Buffy sighed as she prepared to turn around and stake Angelus, as she turned she heard the door slam and realised it was too late. He had gone.  
  
*************************  
  
~*~ Chap 6 coming soon!!!!!!!!!!! Please tell me what you think your reviews are welcomed!!!! ~*~ 


	6. love

Chapter 6  
  
Angelus ran on through the Cemertry dodging the old tombstones as he went. "You know you cant defeat her." a voice said in his ears.  
  
"Who said that??" Angelus growled stopping dead in his tracks  
  
"You love her to much..She will overcome you."  
  
Angelus continued to run, the voice following him in his head. "Shut it soul boy you know I'm more powerful than you!" Angelus smirked to himself pleased he was back in control.  
  
"You may be more powerful Angelus but she will overcome you" the voice of Angel continued inside Angelus' head.  
  
*************************  
  
Spike awoke dazed. He crawled from his position on the floor to the old bed in the corner of the broken down crypt. "Bloody Slayer" he murmured looking down at the hole in his shoulder. He curled up tight, wrapping his leather duster around him. Although he couldn't feel temperature he felt comforted, he slowly drifted back to sleep the pain slowly numbing and healing in his shoulder.  
  
***************************  
  
Buffy could sense he was close. She had been with Angel long enough to sense that it was him. "About 20ft away to the left.." She thought to herself. Trying to imagine what she was going to do when she finally faced him.  
  
"Lover." His hushed voice drifted across the wind as she spun miss-judging his actual position.  
  
Angelus ran at her with incredible accuracy. Before Buffy could react he kicked her to the ground, landing on top of her, hitting her in the face. A new cut appeared on her lip as his fist made impact again against her jaw. Buffy kicked off hard from the ground, forcing Angelus off of her, she stood ready, ready to kill him.  
  
Angelus rose slowly looking deep into her beautiful green eyes. Again the voice spoke "let me take her Angelus, let me win" Buffy watched as Angelus fought an invisible force inside of him.  
  
"Buffy.." A soft cry echoed from his mouth. "Angel??" Buffy relaxed and ran towards him"  
  
"NO!!" Angelus fought Angel back, winning easily and had caught the slayer unaware. He spun kicking high catching Buffy across the head knocking her off balance. Quickly she retained balance and swung for him, knocking him clear to the ground.  
  
*****************  
  
Desimus smiled to himself as he gazed in his seeing stone. He watched as Buffy and Angelus fought on, battle after battle.  
  
"Jetta!! It is time!" He stepped back, turning to the cauldron behind him. "We must begin now while the slayer is..occupied" Desimus smirked as he began the opening spell..  
  
**********  
  
"Hi, Giles?"  
  
"Yes, willow what is it?" Giles answered the phone.  
  
"I-Its Buffy.. I think she's in danger" Willow calmed herself down. "Its just I havent seen her in two days, ive tried calling her but shes no answering, ive been to Angel's but the place is wrecked!" Willows fears broke lose  
  
"Take a deep breath, now calm down, im sure Buffy is fine! Have you tried Spike?" Giles tried to calm the red-head down  
  
"N-No"  
  
"Well im coming with you" Giles hung up, grabbed his coat and made his way to meet willow.  
  
*******************  
  
Spike finally made it back to his crypt. He slumped down infront of the tv when Giles burst in.  
  
"Hey! Ever heard of knocking!!" Spike lept from his chair, wincing in pain.  
  
"What sort of dodgy dealings are you into these days Spike" Giles sighed nodding at Spikes shoulder.  
  
"Your sodding Slayer did this to me!" Spike cried out, not wanting Buffy to come into any danger.  
  
"You've seen her" Willow squealed from behind Giles.  
  
"Yes ive bloody seen her" Spike began to tell them everything.  
  
************  
  
"What? The mighty Angelus has given in?" Buffy shouted at the black-clad figure who lay infront of her.  
  
Angelus rolled again in pain. "Give in!" Angel's voce still was persuading the evil vamp to stop.  
  
Finally he lay still. "Angelus, you better tell me what's going on. you and Spike had it all planned out so don't tell me that there ain't nothing going on." Buffy paced around the silent body.  
  
"Buffy..Its me" Angel slowly rose, not wanting to frighten Buffy into another fight.  
  
"Don't pull this one on me Angelus" Buffy aimed another kick at Angel's stomach, bringing him down hard.  
  
"No, its me" Angel grimaced as he fell down to his knees. He looked up at Buffy, staring right into her eyes. She looked deep, deep enough to see the soul, deep enough to see the love..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* Tell me what you think!!!!!!*~* 


	7. Tears

Buffy stared back watching as yet again the yellow colouring glazed across Angel's deep chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"NO!!!!" Angel cried out, fighting the demon inside of him off.  
  
"What..How??" Buffy began as Angel morphed out of his game face and back to normal Angel.  
  
  
  
"Why do you do this to me Angel?" She stepped back "Yet again I thought id lost you" Buffy grew angry. "How could I have been so stupid to think that just one little potion and everything would be fine?"  
  
"Well I'm here now and that's all that matters" Angel stepped towards her, reaching his hand out toward her.  
  
Buffy lunged at him thumping him hard in the chest. "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled, tears freely poured down her face.  
  
He grabbed her arms wrapping his around her, embracing her in a warm hug, calming the small blonde down. Buffy wept into his broad shoulders, her small body shaking.  
  
"Shh its ok baby" Angel smoothed her hair away from her face, wiping the tears away from her stained cheeks.  
  
"We have to go.." Angel walked Buffy towards the old Factory.  
  
******************************************  
  
"This is it" Spike whispered to Willow and Giles as they edged nearer to the factory. "This is the place"  
  
The group crept forward, side-stepping some crates to kneel behind some old barrels.  
  
The door was open and inside Desimus paced the open floor, dragging a Goat carcass behind him in a circle chanting Latin words.  
  
"Shit" Spike glanced across to the others. Trying to think of a way that they could stop this from happening and not get killed.  
  
"Where is that bitch when you need her!"  
  
"Right here" Buffy stepped from the shadows, Angel close behind.  
  
"Jesus, slayer what do you think your playing at jumping out of dark corners on a poor innocent demon?" Spike smirked  
  
"Innocent is not quiet the word I would have used Spike" Angel uttered.  
  
"Angel.. us??" Spike frowned.  
  
"Angel thanks" Angel nodded a greeting towards willow and Giles.  
  
"Right now that we're all here, I think we should think of a plan." Giles urgently bought everyone's attention to the pending doom of mankind.  
  
"Well technically we're not all here..." Willow began, about to mention that Oz and Xander weren't present.  
  
"Shh" Buffy smiled.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Desimus continued his spell unaware of the group huddled in the corner of the factory. He smeared more goats' blood onto the cross in the middle of the floor and again circled with the carcass in his hands.  
  
Jetta sat in the corner, whispering to herself, wishing that the portal would open so she could again regain her proper strength.  
  
"Well well, what ya got cooking there then?" Angel stepped up towards Desimus hitting him full force in the face.  
  
Buffy leaped down from a high crate landing hard on a demons back as it swung for angel's head, missing him and hitting the ground. With I quick swing she broke the demons neck, letting it fall limp to the ground.  
  
She watched as Angel fought on. His strong fists swung for the demons head, smashing in the skull as it made impact. Buffy couldn't help but smile as she watched him fight one demon after the other with incredible speed never missing a hit. Her attention was soon bought back as a wooden pole came down hard on her back knocking her off her feet.  
  
She spun quickly; leaping up and picking up the stake that was created from the broken pole. She lunged at Desimus, her hand letting the pole slide through it, staking Desimus hard in the left thigh. She kneed him in the face as he fell forward tipping him backward onto the ground. She stamped on his stomach as he rolled in pain. "Angel! Throw me the sword!" Angel paused for a second picking up the sword and throwing it across to Buffy. Swiftly, she decapitated Desimus; his face still held the same horrid expression as it rolled from his body, oozing out onto the ground.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and turned to face the others. Spike lay out on the floor, his right leg badly severed and his face was badly bruised. "I'm sorry Slayer, I tried my best for you, remember that I'll always ALWAYS Love you" he reached for her hand.  
  
"Spike! For Christ's sake your not going to die your immortal!" Willow bent down wrapping a jumper around his leg.  
  
Spike glanced at Angel. "Everything I just said about your girl... I didn't mean..I'm delusional...I hate her..Especially her hair!" Spike began.  
  
"It's ok Spike, who wouldn't find her attractive." Angel smiled reaching for her and pulling her in close "who wouldn't find my girl attractive?" He reached down planting a kiss on her lips.  
  
**********************  
  
"You sure about this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"yep"  
  
"Absolutly postive?" Buffy again questioned  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"your not gonna go all 'grrr' on me?" Buffy frowned  
  
"definatly not" Angel replied sliding his hand against the small of her back. He rubbed it in deep circles watching as she stood close to him, leaning against his bare chest.  
  
Buffy looked up at him as he moved his hand up her spine towards the back of her head where he pulled her closer for a kiss. His tongue licked her lips before parting them gently and slipping inside. She smelt so good. He could smell her sweet scent on himself and yet he had barely touched her.  
  
Buffy put warm hands against the front of his chest, moving up his body and around his neck. She knew this gave him shivers as he couldn't stand the heat. He picked her up gently and took her to the bed, putting her beneath him as he made his way down her body kissing every inch, watching her back arch in pleasure.  
  
She let out a small moan as he rubbed his body up against hers, arousing her, sending her wild. She reached for his boxers, tearing them off his body exposing his nakedness to her. She smiled to herself as he placed himself inside her, wrapping his strong arms around her and moving her closer to him. She loved to be next to him. Loved to smell him. Loved to b close to him.  
  
He looked down at the sweet blonde beneath his muscular body. Her small hands roamed through his hair as he moved with her, her nails scraping down his back. He loved her more than anything. He loved the way she looked at him. The way she made love to him. He loved everything about her.  
  
As they climaxed together, he sunk down on top of her, his weight on top of her small fragile body. She liked this, this is when she could get closer than she could ever imagine..  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!  
  
  
  
*~* Thank you for reading PLEASE review!!! I will be writing a AU fic next but cant decide if I should make it B/A or B/S. Ne1 got ne gd ideas??" thanx*~* 


End file.
